You Remind Me
by sproutmilk
Summary: Sora gets an unexpected visit from a certain nobody during the night. Axel x Sora; implied Axel x Roxas


_Author Note: Axel x Sora (but it's implied that it's Axel x Roxas).  
I don't even like Axel x Roxas, but I do kind of like the idea of Axel x Sora(because it's a twist!)._

I know there is no Traverse Town in Kingdom Hearts II, but I like that place. More than Twilight Town. I don't know if Twilight Town even has any hotels. They probably do, but I don't know them.

I didn't know what to draw and I did have an unfinished Axel x Sora fanwork (it hasn't been shared), so I guess I decided to try and write something instead.

I haven't written stories.  
Not fanfiction anyway.

It kind of sucks, but I'm kinda happy with it anyway.

_*also posted on deviantART*_

You Remind Me

Resting between the cool creme colored sheets of his bed in the Traverse Town hotel's green room laid Sora, the young keyblade master. After a difficult task of opening yet another pathway in another world, Sora was happy to know that not only did the three had enough munny to stay in a hotel room, but enough to stay in separate rooms. Tonight, Goofy's strange noises or Donald's annoying squawking wouldn't bother Sora. Sora cared for his two companions, but it was always nice to have a room to himself. Sora chose to stay in the green room. He found it much more relaxing to the eye than the red room.  
Oblivious to his surroundings due to his slumber, Sora wasn't aware of a fiery red haired man in black making his way into the hotel room. Although the sound from the portal did not wake him, he did stir some. Axel made his way towards the bed and looked upon the youth's unconscious body.

_Roxas…_

Axel kneeled down and gently removed the cactuar embedded comforter and the cream colored sheets to get a closer view of the smaller teen. Axel chuckled slightly at Sora's awkward position. Sora was sleeping on his side in a fetal position with his arms against his face and his wrists above his head. He looked pretty tense. Perhaps he's experiencing a nightmare of some sort.

Reaching out to remove the brunette's arms from his face, Axel managed to wake up the boy. Sora pulled away and reached for his keyblade noticing that the one who grabbed him had been Axel.

"Take it easy, Roxas", Axel smirked as held out his hands in front of his chest, suggesting surrender.

"Roxas? The name's S-o-r-a", Sora said as he gave him a bewildered look. He slowly lowered his keyblade at Axel's sign of peace, but he didn't completely let his guard down for his still had a strong grip on his weapon. Axel took the time to study Sora's features. Sora's skin looked pale in the moonlight, however, his cheeks had a slightly pink hue due to the fact that he just woke up. His chocolate brown hair was a little messed up and his bangs clung somewhat towards the left side of his face. Emerald met cerulean as Axel's eyes locked onto Sora's.

_They have the same eyes._

"What do you want?!" Sora demanded, annoyed by Axel's constant staring.

"What's the matter, Roxas? Can't stand to see an old friend?" Axel asked with a hint of sarcasm, trying to act as if he were insulted.

"I'm not Roxas!" Sora snapped.

Sora suddenly felt cold. He gripped the cream colored sheets and held them close to his body as if they would protect him from the other boy as Axel made his way onto his bed, inching closer and closer to Sora. Soon, the brunette had his back against the wooden headboard and with Axel practically on him, there was nowhere for him to run. Sora brought his knees close to his chest and wrapped the sheets tighter against his body, trying his best to avoid eye contact from his unwanted guest. The redhead placed both his hands on either side of the brunette, against the headboard.

"Look at me", Axel said trying to get a good look of Sora's face. Sora closed his eyes tightly, rejecting the stronger man's request. Axel grabbed Sora's chin forcefully, "I said look at me", Axel commanded.

Sora's body was shaking now. He wasn't sure what to do in this situation. He was confused. Why was this guy calling him Roxas? He wasn't Roxas. His name was Sora! The brunette wanted to call for the others, but decided against it. Despite that he needed the help, he believed that the others needed their rest more. Sora noticed that Axel's face was mere inches from his own and his hand returned back where it had been previously before it forcefullyl grabbed onto his face.

"I'm not Roxas…" Sora whispered as Axel leaned forward and started to nibble and suck on his small neck. Sora squirmed. Feeling the close contact, he tried to push the older man away, causing the sheets to fall back softly into the brunette's lap. Failing to push the nobody off his body, Sora felt as Axel went even further, making his way under his indigo tank, massaging his chest. Sora looked up to see the nobody's emerald green eyes gazing into his own soft blue ones, as he felt the latter's warm breathe upon his face. The keyblader shuddered, his own face becoming heated as the redhead's lips made contact with his own. His head told him that he didn't want this, but his heart said otherwise. He couldn't understand. This guy thought he was someone else. He thought he was Roxas, but he's never seen this guy once in his life. For some unknown reason, being with this guy felt…right. Sora tensed slightly as Axel's tongue found it's way inside his mouth, but soon relaxed. After a few moments, Axel breaks the kiss and mumblings something under his breath.

_You even taste the same. _

"You make me feel the same…"

"What..?" Sora was confused as to whom he was talking about. _The same as...Roxas?_

Lifting himself up, Axel regained his composure unconsciously for he had gotten what he had come for. Just before the nobody made his departure, a smirked formed across his face as he said, "I guess I'll be seeing ya around…Sora".

-----

**I know my ending sucks. Didn't know what to do. In fact, I didn't know what I was doing while I was writing this. Because it's happened to my drawings.. if someone has already done this, I didn't know.**


End file.
